Talk:List of Flash pages
WAAAAAAIT!!! I've been working on writing up a short summary (~1 line) for all of the flash pages, actually. I'm through the end of Act 2 so far. Basically the same idea as this page, but the descriptions are the key, I think. If you want to keep going with the list, feel free, because that'll help me a lot with finding them all. But I'm planning on going through all of them anyways. - Jumpjet2k 02:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OH, ALSO. Not all the flash pages have sound. So there are some you missed, technically. - Jumpjet2k 02:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *That would be great, some of the Flash sequences contain a lot of plot, but are so frantic I cannot work out what is happening! I started making notes on the Flash pages before I saw this page. They are below. The ones with stars have little or no sound. (Just delete it all if it's not helpful.) 08:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) End of Disc This has been bothering me for a while now. what exactly does U201E mean? :It's the Unicode address for the '„' symbol. I've fixed the link in the article accordingly Page rename This was brought up in the IRC when Openbound was first released but hasn't been addressed since; but the page name became outdated when it was released (being a HTML5 instead of a flash). # Even ignoring that, the page isn't about "Flash" but rather a documentation of flashes and probably should have been named something like "List of Flashes" (e.g. List of dead characters, List of known captchalogue codes), and on checking the history I founded it was previously named something along those lines until February 2011. There is apparently no discussion on the move and if there was I would have expressed my opposition, if I had been here at the time. # One idea expressed back in the IRC was to rename it as something like "Interactive pages", citing that such a name would cover flash video pages because of the presence of a play or replay button making these pages fall under the minimum requirement of interactivity. Ignoring games and focusing on videos, there are at least 3 flashes without any interactivity, however if this page was called something like "List of videos" they would hardly count since flash is basically used on those pages solely due to the limits of .gif files. In any case "Interactive pages" would probably seem unintuitive to the average reader and only cause confusion due to most people not considering videos to be interactive because of the presence of play/replay/pause/volume buttons. So anyhow that's how things stand, any thoughts or name suggestions would be appreciated. - The Light6 (talk) 09:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, well. Openbound part 1 has a Flash segment, which certainly can be (and indeed is) mentioned on this article. We can, with that, link to the Openbound article, and there are no issues. Also, it is not the case that HTML5 is replacing Flash, as the HTML5 is a game engine – Flash is, as demonstrated by the recent page, still to be used for animation because that's exactly what Flash is good at. Really, the whole question generated by Openbound was pretty much built on a degree of uncertainty over what exactly we were being presented with, but it seems pretty clear now that HTML5 is something that only matters for Openbound. This will remain the case unless we get any further minigames in later acts, so it may be worth giving this matter some thought, but isn't an immediate priority. :In fact, as I recall, the problem described above (including the whole question of "interactive") wasn't really about this article. It was the category. Because Openbound is categorised in Category:Detailed Flash Pages, which is not true – IIRC, detailed means a degree of interactivity, but the only part of Openbound that is Flash (one part of one page) isn't an interactive segment. :On a simpler note, this page should indeed be moved to "List of Flash pages" Fixing Links The links to And It Don't Stop and The Caper Havers were broken. These have been fixed. This might be a common problem amongst most pages now that teamspecialolympics.com has been changed to andrewhussie.com. VeritasUnae (talk) 23:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Page numbers Whoever did these didn't take into account the missing page numbers. I started to fix them but then realized I had screwed up about halfway through and gave up on it. 18:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Third longest flash There is stated that Caliborn enter the second longest flash is. This is logical, because Cascade is the longest. But what is the third longest flash in Homestuck? P.S: I'm eventually looking for a list of the flashes in length order. 16:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :We don't have a list of flashes in order of length because its not important to us. Also, the walkaround flashes like Alterniabound are not possible to assign a length. ::You'd have to just look at the song lengths and go from there, probably. It was only easy to call Cascade the longest for obvious reasons, and Caliborn Enter because it happens to also be an outlier, as a 6 minute song. 21:14, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Can't have it both ways We keep Openbound off this list because besides the animation at the beginning of the first one, it's technically not a Flash. Which means if we want to be consistent, we either have to take S Collide off (because it's NOT a Flash) or, and this is the one I'm personally in favor of, expand the definition to just mean "pages that aren't just GIFs". Sporkaganza (talk) 03:16, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :This is a bit of a funny situation. Now, S Collide is a Flash animation. The fact that it was rendered into a video doesn't change the fact that it was animated in Flash. By that measure, it belongs in the list. But it's not a Flash page because what it was hosted as on the page was not a Flash. So really, the question becomes more about the name of this article. Should it stay as the list of Flash pages, or should we change it to list of Flash animations? ::The followup question there being, of course, does a walkaround or other game count as an "animation"? Because we obviously don't want to exclude those. 05:25, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::List of interactive and animated pages? 20:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looking back on this, I think we may be overcomplicating. The simplest solution is to just not be so literal about the article title. Put Openbound part 1 back on, because it contains a Flash animation. Put Collide on, because it contains a video rendering of a Flash animation and, let's face it, would almost certainly have had the actual Flash file embedded if not for the fact that Hussie clearly wanted to avoid another incident of the internet exploding from the strain. ::::I mean, if we were to be really pedantic, no page is a literal Flash page. They're HTML/CSS/JS pages. So it would be pretty reasonable to just define, for our purposes, a "Flash page" as a page that contains something that was created using Flash, which would therefore include both Openbound part 1 and Collide. In short, "Flash page" is not a term that actually means anything in and of itself, it's only what we say it is, so let's define it as whatever makes our job easiest :::::At the same time, I feel like it's unfair to leave the Openbound segments out, and some of the rumors I'm hearing about Act 7 suggest that that also may be something other than a Flash. 21:38, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::We can always just disclaim at the top of the page that it also lists things that aren't strictly Flash. Going out of our way to be super precise about it is probably either going to leave us with a sour taste over leaving things out, or an unwieldy article title. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if Act 7 contains Flash content even if it's HTML pages, as has been claimed... ipgd has also described Act 7 as something they "watched", which implies animations (and we are still owed 12 minutes of animation out of the promised half hour). As for Openbound parts 2 and 3, as debatable as it would be to list them on here, they can at least be found via the Openbound article that would be linked to on this page by including part 1 :::::::I think we owe this topic a bit more discussion now that ACT 7 has released, as it is technically possible that an animation program other than Flash was used to create it. Relaxing the rules of the page to allow it and Openbound really is the most sensible option at this point. I spent a while thinking of new names for a potential rebrand, but I've come to the conclusion that it really doesn't seem necessary. I'm sure that the majority of readers would classify any page that isn't an image as a flash. Openbound is indistinguishable from one unless you actually go looking into it, and everyone I've seen discussing the two most recent animations are referring to them as Flashes, despite them clearly being Youtube videos. I reckon we should add the three Openbound pages, and simply note that they and the Youtube videos aren't technically Flash.--Ss9417 (talk) 09:24, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::← reducing indent :There's one other possible word I've come up with to use. It's still not a strictly correct one, but I think it might be better. List of media pages. Obviously, text and images are media as well, so technically every page would be a media page, but I think it would adequately convey "specialness" by being called that. Maybe even "enhanced media", although that kind of sounds fucking stupid. In any case, I think we can safely say there's a good consensus to just include everything that isn't a standard page, and we are at this stage just discussing what to call it, and what clarifications may be needed in the opening paragraph dependent on the name we choose